


J.O.H.N.

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	J.O.H.N.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Říká to častěji, než by bylo třeba.

Ne, to je špatně. Když jde o vyslovování jména, neexistuje vlastně nějaké "třeba". Můžete jej říct, zazpívat, nebo šeptat ho tak často, jak se vám sakra zachce. Ale většina z nás? Vyslovujeme jména zřídka; většina z nás prostě začne mluvit. "Ano, dal bych si čaj," nebo "Tak pojďme."

V tomhle případě, jako v mnoha ostatních, je Sherlock jiný.

"Johne," zamumlá do ospalého ranního světla, "za hodinu musíme být ve Scotland Yardu." To, že první slovo, které vysloví, je manželovo jméno, není vědomé rozhodnutí. Ale stejně to udělá, zatímco jeho dlouhá ruka, díky které budou mít velké zpoždění, sklouzne okolo vyhřátého pasu.

"Johne, budeš muset zajít do Camberwellu pro ty klíče, ano?" Nedej Bože, když někdo zaváhá při odpovědi, zatímco _žvýká svůj toust_. Najednou je pak místnost zasypaná: "Johne? _Johne_ , slyšel jsi mě, Johne?" Jelikož jeho miláček sedí u stolu přímo naproti němu, výsledná odpověď je _ano_ , často doprovázená lyrickým proudem nadávek.

"Podívej se na mě, Johne," říká Sherlock, i když jsou jedinými dvěma lidmi v místnosti, i když tu očividně není nikdo další, ke komu by mohl mluvit nebo komu právě teď dluží nejhlubší omluvu. Někdy to _je_ jeho omluva, tiché vydechnutí jména, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, pak vezme do své velké dlaně tu vystrčenou bradu, a přitáhne malého muže blízko k dlouhému a kajícímu se polibku.

"Tohle je doktor John Watson," říká téměř samolibě, ať už jej představuje novému baristovi nebo starému advokátovi, zvídavému dítěti nebo sousedovi, který se právě přistěhoval naproti přes ulici.

Před sexem, během milování, po upoceném šukání, uprostřed vyšetřování, pronásledování, když stojí frontu na kafe, když jsou v davu, sami, nebo mezi přáteli, Sherlock to vyslovuje a vyslovuje, _celý_ den jej vyslovuje.

A pak, konečně, když leží vyčerpaní v posteli, po dalším dnu, kdy hravě zvítězili nad zlem, Sherlock si přitáhne k ústům ruku, která byla zlehka přitisknutá k jeho břiše, a zamumlá do tmy: "Dobrou noc, Johne."


End file.
